Coup D'etat (HIATUS)
by kingofwinner
Summary: Kim Jinwoo mencintai Song Mino, tetapi Mino benci kata-kata cinta, yang dia tau hanyalah Kim Jinwoo adalah segalanya (MinWoo/SongKim and KangNam WINNER) Mino Jinwoo Seungyoon Taehyun Seunghoon
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Ini FF Pertama saya tentang WINNER, sudah lama mau buat FF tentang favorite pairing saya di WINNER yaitu MINWOO dan KANGNAM tapi belum ada kesempatan. Semoga FF ini disukai, dan untuk kangnam belum terpikir sebenarnya, ini masih fokus minwoo, kalau ada yang mau request juga boleh.

Selamat membaca dan semoga tidak segan-segan memberi review.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 09.00 dimana matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya, Mino mencoba membuka matanya yang berat, alkohol benar-benar membuatnya gila semalam, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat tidurnya dengan selamat, yang dia ingat semalam dia tertidur di meja bar setelah meminum lebih dari 15 botol beer.

Laki-laki dengan nama asli Song Minho itu mengecek ponselnya, ada berpuluh-puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dan belasan pesan singkat yang datang dari teman-temannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun misscall atau pesan dari orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Mino terlalu frustasi semalam, kesalahannya membuat orang yang selama ini menemani tidur malamnya pergi tanpa kabar selama dua minggu.

Jarinya mulai menari di atas layar ponselnya mengecek sms dan pesan dari sosial media satu per satu dengan malas, sekretarisnya memberi kabar bahwa hari ini ada rapat direksi pukul 10.00, dia mengerang dan menghembuskan nafas berat, kenapa disaat seperti ini harus ada rapat penting. Mino menyeret tubuhnya ke balcon dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengeluarkan beban berat di hatinya, dia mulai berfikir apa ini salahnya seorang? Pikirannya mulai menerawang pada dua minggu yang lalu saat dia bertengkar hebat dengan... partnernya?

_"apa dengan seperti ini terus kau bahagia? Apa susahnya mengakui hubungan kita, aku juga manusia Mino aku punya hati, tidakkah kau tau aku sungguh malu, seakan-akan aku orang bodoh yang hanya mengaku-ngaku kau kekasihku di depan teman-temanku." Laki-laki berambut coklat itu terus berteriak mencoba mengeluarkan kekesalannya, mata rusanya yang indah digenangi air mata tetapi coba dia tahan agar tidak tumpah._

_Mino hanya diam, dirinya sendiripun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya tidak suka terikat, ia suka hidup bebas, mino selalu berfikir status 'kekasih' itu tidak perlu, karena dengan selalu berada di sisi partnernya untuk apa status hubungan itu._

_Mino berdiri dari duduknya mendekati partnernya, matanya tepat tertuju pada mata indah itu dengan tenang, "kau pikir, kita punya hubungan seperti apa, Kim Jinwoo? Apa aku salah bicara di depan teman-temanmu bahwa kita hanya... partner sex?" Jinwoo terkejut, ia menatap nanar laki-laki yang dia anggap teman hidupnya selama 10 tahun ini, air mata yang mati-matian dia tahan tumpah seketika. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, tidakkah dia seperti orang bodoh sekarang? Dia menganggap Mino telah merubah pendiriannya demi dirinya, berharap mereka akan mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik sebagai sepasang kekasih yang berbagi cerita bersama, tertawa bersama bahkan berbagi kesedihan bersama, ternyata dirinya salah, Mino tetaplah Mino, seorang laki-laki yang suka kebebasan seperti seekor merpati._

_Jinwoo menunduk dan memejamkan matanya mencoba mengatur emosinya, sedetik kemudian dengan mantap dia menatap mata Mino, dan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa kotor, Mino." Mino hanya tertegun, matanya dengan jelas melihat senyum pilu seorang Kim Jinwoo, apa yang dia fikirkan? Dia bahkan tidak menyangka kata-kata kasar keluar begitu saja, dia merasa dirinya juga lelah Jinwoo akhir-akhir ini menuntut sebuah pernikahan, apakah dengan menikah orang dapat bahagia? Bahkan orang tuanya hancur karena sebuah pernikahan._

Lamunan panjangnya terhenti ketika dering ponselnya terdengar dan menampilkan nama 'Kang Seungyoon' pada layar, Mino menggeser tanda hijau pada layar dan detik itu juga telinganya hampir pecah karena teriakan Seungyoon, "SONG MINO! APA KAU GILA? JAM BERAPA INI? KITA ADA RAPAT DIREKSI SEKARANG TAPI KAU BELUM DATANG JUGA."

Mino menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Ya, aku akan datang." dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon Seungyoon.

Kaki panjang Mino melangkah melewati pintu utama gedung kantornya menuju ruang rapat direksi, melewati para staff yang membungkuk hormat padanya, "Maaf aku terlambat." Ujarnya setelah sampai di ruang rapat. Matanya menelusuri ruang rapat dan tertegun ketika melihat bangku yang selama dua minggu ini kosong, sekarang pemilik bangku itu duduk dengan tenang sambil membolak-balik dokumen rapat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Mino-ssi." Ujar Seungyoon dengan formal, biarpun di luar mereka teman baik, tetapi ketika di ruang rapat mereka harus menjaga etika di depan para direksi yang lain. Seungyoon, Mino, Jinwoo, Taehyun, dan Seunghoon merupakan jajaran direksi penting di perusahaan gabungan ini, Mino dan Seungyoon pemegang saham terbesar karena orang tua mereka bersahabat dan telah mendirikan perusahaan ini sejak tahun 1980, bersaing ketat dengan perusahaan lain di bidang perhotelan dan restaurant yang tersebar di seluruh Asia dan beberapa kota di Amerika.

Rapat telah berlangsung selama dua jam, tetapi tidak ada satupun materi rapat masuk dalam otak Mino, matanya selalu melirik orang yang duduk disampingnya, rasanya dia ingin mengakhiri rapat ini dengan segera dan bertanya pada Jinwoo kemana selama dua minggu ini dia menghilang, pada waktu itu Mino sudah mencari di apartemen lama Jinwoo tetapi dia tidak ada, di rumah Seungyoon, Taehyun ataupun Seunghoon juga tidak ada, yang ada hanya semprotan Taehyun karena laki-laki rambut belah tengah itu tau dengan pasti mereka sedang bertengkar. Taehyun selalu bilang padanya setiap mereka berdua minum di luar, kalau Jinwoo itu seperti guci porselen yang terlihat indah dan kokoh dari luar tetapi sewaktu-waktu dia dapat pecah juga. Sejak orang tua Jinwoo meninggal yang Jinwoo punya hanya ke empat orang ini, dia hanya butuh kasih sayang nyata, kasih sayang nyata yang belum bisa Mino berikan, selama ini dia hanya memberikan kasih sayang palsu pada Jinwoo, tidak ada satu pun ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk Jinwoo.

Rapat telah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tetapi Mino masih duduk di ruang rapat seorang diri, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pada meja, pandangannya kosong ke depan. Ia tersentak pelan ketika mendengar pintu ruang rapat dibuka oleh sekretarisnya, "Maaf Tuan Mino, 30 menit lagi anda ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Jonghyun dan..." Mino tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, "Batalkan!" perintahnya, lalu keluar ruangan melewati sekretarisnya yang kebingungan, "Baiklah, Tuan."

Mino membuka pintu ruang kerja Jinwoo, ia melihat Seunghoon ada disana sedang duduk di meja Jinwoo sambil berbicara dengan laki-laki berambut coklat itu tentang hasil rapat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Seunghoon hyung tolong keluar sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Jinwoo."

"Tidak usah Seunghoon, tetap disini." Jawab Jinwoo pelan, Seunghoon menoleh ke arah Mino ia melihat keseriusan di mata Mino, ia menghela nafas pelan, "Ya, sebaiknya kalian bicara dulu, aku keluar." Seunghoon berdiri dari duduknya, melihat itu, Jinwoo menutup dokumen ditangannya dan ikut berdiri berniat keluar mengikuti Seunghoon, tapi belum sampai menggapai pintu, tangannya digenggam Mino dan menahannyanya kuat. Jinwoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya tetapi Mino juga bersikeras menggenggam tangan partnernya lebih keras.

"Lepas!" ucap Jinwoo dingin, mata indahnya menatap Mino sangat dingin, menunjukkan kesakitan mendalam yang berasal dari hatinya.

"Ayo makan siang." Mino berusaha setenang mungkin, bibirnya tidak berbicara banyak tetapi matanya memancarkan permohonan.

"Aku tidak lapar, jadi lepas." Balas Jinwoo sambil mencoba menghentakkan tangannya lagi.

"Penyakit maagmu bisa kambuh, makan walau hanya sedikit, aku sedang memohon."

Jinwoo tersenyum miring, "Jangan pedulikan pelacurmu Mino."

"KIM JINWOO!" Mino berteriak lantang, staff yang lewat di depan ruangan Jinwoo terkejut melihat Mino berteriak dari celah pintu yang setengah terbuka, Mino menyadari itu, ia membanting pintu dengan keras. Mino benar-benar merasa terbakar, hatinya menolak keras Jinwoo mengatakan dirinya sendiri pelacur dari seorang Song Mino, tidak, bukan itu yang Mino maksud, Kim Jinwoo tetap yang paling istimewa yang ada di dunia ini bagi Mino, hanya saja ia ingin hidupnya bebas tanpa ikatan, ia tidak percaya cinta sejati, ia selalu berfikir sebuah hubungan terikat pasti akan hancur cepat atau lambat.

Tatapan Mino melunak, ia melihat mata Jinwoo sedikit bergetar, ia sadar teriakannya membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut, walaupun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Tiba-tiba Mino menarik Jinwoo ke dalam pelukannya, bukan sebuah pelukan menuntut, tetapi pelukan kerinduan yang coba ia tampik, selama dua minggu ia mencoba mengelak bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki dihadapannya ini, ditambah rasa bersalah mendalam atas apa yang ia katakan pada Jinwoo, ia sadar perkataannya terlalu kejam dengan berkata seorang Kim Jinwoo hanya partner sexnya, kenyataannya Kim Jinwoo terlalu berharga bagi seorang Song Mino untuk hanya menjadi partner sex.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Mino tepat di telinga Jinwoo, seketika Jinwoo menangis, ia terlalu frustasi di satu sisi hatinya teramat sakit tetapi di sisi lain ia mencintai Mino. Jinwoo mendorong dada Mino pelan, berusaha melepas pelukan sepihak itu, tetapi Mino menahannya, "Katakan, kau memaafkan aku." Jinwoo hanya diam, ia terisak pelan, ia benci ini, kenapa ia selemah ini, jika ia lelah dengan semua ini seharusnya dia bisa berkata lantang di depan Mino, '_aku menyerah_' tetapi kenapa sulit sekali.

Mino melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jinwoo, menghapus air mata di pipi laki-laki itu dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku." Ulangnya lagi, kali ini Jinwoo mengangguk pelan, Mino tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jinwoo dengan lembut. Setelah dia puas, ia melepas ciumannya dan mengusap pelan bibir laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu pulang ke rumah hari ini." Yang Mino maksud adalah rumahnya yang mereka tinggali berdua selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Mino menarik Jinwoo untuk duduk di sofa ruangan itu, "Kemana selama dua minggu ini?"

Pupil mata Jinwoo bergerak-gerak, menandakan ia gugup, orang lain tidak akan tau kelainan psikologi Jinwoo yang satu itu, tetapi tidak dengan Mino.

"Di rumah Seunghun ahjussi." Jawab Jinwoo

Mino menatap intens laki-laki bermata rusa itu "Kalau begitu nanti malam kita ke rumah Seunghyun ahjussi berpamitan padanya." Mata Jinwoo semakin bergerak liar, melihat ke segala arah asal tidak ke mata Mino.

"Ti-tidak, aku rasa... Seunghyun ahjussi sedang sibuk, tidak usah." Jinwoo menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, tatapan Mino terlalu mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi..." Mino melipat tangannya di depan dada, "... dimana kau tinggal selama dua minggu ini."

Jinwoo menghela nafas, "_Kenapa susah sekali berbohong padanya." _Batin Jinwoo.

"Dimana?" ulang Mino, suaranya terdengar tenang tetapi dingin.

"Jiyong hyung." Jawab Jinwoo pelan, seketika wajah Mino mengeras, Jinwoo menundukkan wajahnya, ia tau Mino marah. Nama Kwon Jiyong terlalu brengsek di telinga Mino, rivalnya sejak SMA, laki-laki yang bisa memberikan apapun untuk Jinwoo termasuk yang tidak bisa Mino berikan untuk Jinwoo, cinta dan kasih sayang nyata.

Mino bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah jendela kaca besar yang memberikan pemandangan jalanan dan gedung-gedung tinggi di Seoul. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kaca dan tangan kirinya mengepal di dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa harus berlari padanya." Jinwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat punggung tegap Mino.

"Tidak ada pilihan, aku tidak tau harus-"

"Kau punya pilihan Kim Jinwoo!" Potong Mino, nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Seunghyun Ahjussi sedang di rumah sakit melanjutkan pengobatannya..." Jinwoo menghampiri Mino, dan melanjutkan, "dan aku... terlalu takut untuk tinggal disana lagi dengannya."

Mino menoleh, ia menatap Jinwoo, tangannya mengusap wajah partnernya dengan lembut, "Baiklah, ayo makan siang, walaupun sudah terlambat."

Jinwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, Mino yang paling tau keadaannya, lalu bagaimana ia bisa berlari dan pergi dari Mino jika kenyataannya seperti itu.

Choi Seunghyun adik dari ibunya, seorang aktor senior yang biasa dikenal dengan nama T.O.P, satu-satunya keluarga Jinwoo yang telah membesarkannya dengan kelimpahan harta saja tanpa kasih sayang, pamannya itu mempunyai kelainan sex, selama 7 tahun sebelum Choi Seunghyun mengobati kelainannya itu, Jinwoo dipaksa melayani nafsunya dengan melakukan sex keras, melakukan segala macam penyiksaan seperti cambukan dan ikatan, yang pada akhirnya berdampak besar pada Jinwoo, ia tidak bisa disentuh berlebihan oleh orang asing yang tidak dia percaya, termasuk Song Mino 10 tahun yang lalu saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat Mino mencoba menolong Jinwoo dari kecelakaan dengan menarik Jinwoo ke dalam pelukannya, setelah itu Jinwoo malah mendorong Mino, seluruh badannya tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan pingsan saat itu juga.

Kelima orang itu duduk tegang di dalam ruangan Seungyoon, pagi tadi yang seharusnya di mulai dengan semangat, malah berbanding terbalik setelah mendengar kabar buruk bahwa proyek baru mereka untuk membangun hotel di Pulau Jeju harus terhambat karena masalah sengketa tanah dan akan dilakukan penggusuran terhadap apa saja yang telah dibangun disana, sedangkan tahapan proyek sudah jalan lebih dari 70%, jika digusur maka mereka akan rugi besar.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, bukankah awalnya baik-baik saja?" Seungyoon mengamati dokumen di tangannya, melihat dokumen dengan cermat.

"Iya tentu saja, aku sendiri yang datang ke lokasi saat awal negosiasi pembelian tanah disana." Jawab Seunghoon, Taehyun mengangguk setuju karena pada saat itu dia yang menjalani tanda tangan kontrak ke Pulau Jeju bersama Seunghoon.

Mino mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, "Tidakkah ini benar-benar mencurigakan?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyun, yang lain dengan serius ingin mendengar penjelasan Mino selanjutnya.

"Seharusnya jika tanah ini merupakan tanah sengketa, kenapa pemerintah menyetujui tanah ini bebas sengketa, dan kenapa setelah sekian lama pembangunan hotel, mereka baru akan melakukan penggusuran? Pasti ada orang di dalam semua ini."

"Sebentar!" seru Jinwoo, ia mengambil laptopnya, jarinya menari di atas laptop, diantara kelima orang itu, Jinwoo yang paling handal mencari informasi sekalipun di dalam lubang tikus.

"Kim Bong-Hun." Gumam Jinwoo

Dahi Taehyun berkerut dan bertanya, "Kim Bonghun? Siapa itu? bahkan kita tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang itu."

Jinwoo mengangguk, jarinya mulai mengetik beberapa keyword lagi di dalam situs pencahariannya, dengan kode-kode hack yang telah dia kuasai.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, "Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" semua berkumpul ke arah Jinwoo, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar gebrakan meja karena Seungyoon, "Si brengsek itu..." desis Seungyoon.

"Dia orang yang ingin membunuh Mino tiga tahun yang lalu, bukan? Bukannya dia telah di penjara?" tanya Seunghoon, ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Oh, ini benar-benar gila aku tidak menyangka waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan dia telah dibebaskan."

Mino menatap semua temannya, "ia mengincarku lagi, orang itu tidak akan puas sebelum aku mati sepertinya."

Seungyoon meremas bahu Mino, "Tidak akan aku biarkan, semua akan baik-baik saja." Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui, kecuali Jinwoo.

Jinwoo hanya menatap kosong ke layar laptopnya, kenapa perasaannya jadi sangat tidak enak, firasatnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya, rasanya seperti 'tidak akan baik-baik saja' tetapi dia berharap ini hanya firasat kosong yang tidak berarti.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Finally Chapter 2. Dan disini ada couple ke-2 yaitu KangNam, tercetus ide KangNam karena saya iseng-iseng nonton lagi WINNER TV episode dimana Taehyun ngerjain hyung-hyungnya, di episode ini Seungyoon cemas nyariin Taehyun sampai pesannya Seungyoon gak dibales-bales, dia dongkol banget kayaknya hehehe. Terima kasih yang sudah sudi untuk review dan kasih tanggapan, sedikit banyak saya dapat semangat melanjutkan lagi dari sana. So, Please enjoy for this story

Kadang ada saat dimana kita tidak bisa menghindari masa lalu, masa lalu muncul seperti film yang diputar secara tiba-tiba, menampilkan potongan-potongan kelam yang ingin mati-matian dilupakan tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Setiap orang pasti mempunyai sisi kelam. Sebuah Bayangan gelap yang seakan-akan menyelimutimu, mencengkram tubuhmu dengan kuat hingga rasanya sungguh menyesakkan di dada tanpa tau harus bagaimana melepaskan cengkraman gelap itu. Kegelapan itu begitu terikat mati seperti simpul tali yang ditarik kuat.

_Song Mino kecil meringkuk di bawah meja, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tangan kecilnya berpegangan pada kaki meja dengan kuat. Matanya menatap takut kejadian di depannya, ia melihat sang ayah terus memukul ibunya tanpa ampun. Mino merasa ibunya seperti akan mati, tubuhnya sudah tergelatak tidak berdaya di lantai, tetapi ayahnya terus memukulnya tanpa belas kasihan, dia selalu bertanya-tanya apa salah ibunya, kenapa ayahnya selalu menyesal dijodohkan dengan wanita itu, bahkan ibunya terlalu mencintai suaminya._

_Kenapa cinta begitu egois? Kenapa cinta terlalu buta? Kenapa cinta harus memiliki? Tidak bisakah ibunya melawan ketika suami bejatnya itu mulai memukulnya? Kenapa ibunya hanya diam seperti seonggok daging busuk, diam dan hanya diam. Bahkan disaat wanita itu sudah tidak kuat dan akan menutup mata dia tetap mengucapkan, 'Aku mencintaimu' pada suaminya._

_Kata-kata itu terlalu memilukan di telinga Mino, terus berulang-ulang, terdengar lirih dan menyakitkan baginya. Mino berpikir, 'Apakah cinta memang harus terdengar menyedihkan? Apakah cinta memang sebegitu menyakitkannya?' Ia benci kata-kata cinta._

"Mino! SONG MINO!" Mino tersentak ketika mendengar Seungyoon meneriakkan namanya, dan sontak ia menatap ke empat orang itu bergantian, empat lainnya ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Taehyun.

Mino menggeleng dan menjawab singkat, "Tidak ada." Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap kopi, sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku pergi dulu. Seunghoon-hyung tolong antarkan Jinwoo pulang nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku akan ke-." Jawab Jinwoo.

"Tidak, langsung pulang!" ucapnya final dan langsung pergi dari cafe tersebut.

Mereka berlima sedang berada di cafe langganan mereka sejak masa kuliah dulu, tadinya obrolan begitu menyenangkan, saling menertawakan satu sama lain masa-masa kuliah dengan bahagia, sampai Mino menerima telepon dari seseorang, tiba-tiba aura di ruang VIP cafe tersebut terasa kelam. Empat orang lainnya tidak mengerti, mereka mencoba mengubah kembali aura kelam itu, tetapi Mino tetap bergeming, asyik melamun seperti orang kehilangan akal.

Seunghoon menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap Jinwoo dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Jinwoo mendengus pelan, "Seperti biasa, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya, memangnya aku siapa sehingga dia percaya menceritakan masalahnya padaku?" jawab Jinwoo sedih.

Seungyoon memeluk bahu Jinwoo dan mengusapnya lembut, berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk laki-laki itu, tanpa menyadari diseberang meja Taehyun berusaha mengatur mimik wajahnya, menguatkan dirinya sendiri melihat itu, berkali-kali mengatakan pada diri sendiri '_Tenang Taehyun, tenang! Seungyoon hanya iba_'

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang hyung." Ucap Seunghoon sembari mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja cafe.

Jinwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, Seunghoon, aku ingin ke makam ayah ibuku dulu."

"Hyung, sebaiknya pulang saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke pemakaman besok, suasana hati Mino sedang tidak baik, jika melihatmu tidak ada di rumah saat dia pulang, dia bisa marah, bukan hanya kau saja yang kena dampaknya, aku juga akan kena dampaknya."

Jinwoo mengangguk pasrah menyetujui perkataan Seunghoon, ia tidak ingin memberi masalah pada Seunghoon, "Baiklah."

Mereka berempat beranjak dari duduknya, Seungyoon menggenggam tangan Taehyun bermaksud untuk mengajak jalan beriringan, tetapi Taehyun melepasnya dan jalan mendahului Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap punggung Taehyun yang berjalan keluar dan tiba-tiba menyetop taxi. Mata Seungyoon terbelalak kaget dan berjalan cepat ingin memanggil kekasihnya, tetapi terlambat laki-laki berambut belah tengah itu sudah keburu menaiki taxinya.

Seungyoon masih berdiri di depan cafe, sedangkan Seunghoon dan Jinwoo sudah pergi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ia memandang ponselnya sambil menggigit bibirnya penuh rasa dongkol, "Tidak bisakah dia bilang dulu jika ingin pergi? Bagaimanapun aku kekasihnya." Ia menekan angka satu yang akan langsung terhubung dengan Taehyun, beberapa saat hanya nada dering yang terdengar, kemudian panggilan terputus.

Seungyoon mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena angin, ia berjalan memasuki mobil, tangannya memasukkan kunci mobil pada lubangnya dan ketika mulai akan menghidupkan mobil tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan singkat dari sosial medianya, nama Taehyun terlihat disana.

_**Aku akan pulang malam**_

Seungyoon menggeram kecil dan membalas pesan dari Taehyun.

_**Sampai jumpa di rumah. Aku harap lain kali kau memberitahuku sebelum kau pergi. **__(Read 16:30) _

\- coup d'etat -

Mino turun dari mobilnya, sekarang ia berdiri di depan rumah mewah bergaya Eropa dengan pilar-pilar kokoh disamping-sampingnya. Mino menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian berjalan memasuki pintu utama disambut pelayan yang membungkuk hormat padanya, kemudian naik ke lantai dua, sampai ia berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kamar utama dari rumah itu. Matanya memandang lurus pada pintu, beberapa saat ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandang kosong pintu di depannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, jarinya mengetuk pintu sampai seseorang di dalam ruangan mempersilakannya masuk.

Pintu terbuka dan Mino memandang pria paruh baya di hadapannya. "Ada apa Aboji menelponku? Apakah ada masalah penting? Perusahaan masih berjalan seperti yang kau mau." Ucapannya terdengar dingin, sedingin es, ayahnya mendengar itu dengan jelas.

Ayahnya, Tuan Song, tertawa kecil, ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya menuju sofa di ruangan itu, "Nak, duduklah dulu, apakah aku menghubungimu hanya boleh karena urusan kantor saja?"

Mino tidak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di depan ayahnya.

Beberapa saat suasana di ruangan begitu senyap, hanya suara detikan jam yang terdengar. Mino menegakkan duduknya, "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa? Jika aku dipanggil kesini hanya untuk duduk diam seperti ini sebaiknya aku pergi."

Tuan Song menatap anaknya dengan pandangan lembut, seingat Mino ayahnya memang bukan orang yang jahat pada semua orang kecuali ibunya, ayahnya adalah sosok yang ramah di mata publik, laki-laki paruh baya itu juga tidak pernah berbuat kasar padanya, hanya pada ibunya, ibunya seorang yang mendapat perlakuan keji dari ayahnya.

"Kim Jinwoo..." Mino menahan napasnya sejenak setelah nama Jinwoo disebut ayahnya, ia sudah terbayang apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya.

"Apa kabarnya Kim Jinwoo, Mino?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Mino singkat.

"Nak, apakah kau tidak ingin menikah? Menikah... dengan seorang wanita? Aku masih berharap suatu hari kau menikah dan punya anak, hidup normal dengan seorang wanita, bukan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis."

Wajah Mino mengeras, ia menatap tajam ayahnya, "Kalaupun aku normal, aku rasa aku tidak akan menikah, jadi jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dariku. Kalau Aboji ingin mendapatkan cucu, kau bisa minta pada anak kedua dari istri simpananmu, kan?" Mino berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan jasnya, "Aku pikir tadi ada pembicaraan penting ternyata pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal ini lagi yang kau tanyakan, kalau begitu aku pamit." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Nak, apa ini karena pernikahanku dan ibumu yang gagal makanya kau tidak ingin menikah?" langkah Mino terhenti tetapi tidak berbalik menghadap ayahnya.

Sang ayah melanjutkan bicaranya, "Maafkan aku jika karena itu kau jadi mempunyai trauma masa lalu yang pahit, tapi aku harap kau mempertimbangkan itu lagi, jika kau tidak sanggup bicara pada Jinwoo untuk meninggalkannya, aku akan bantu bicara padanya."

Mino berbalik dan menatap marah pada ayahnya, "Kau pikir kau siapa?! Setelah menghancurkan ibuku, sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan teman hidupku? Jangan bawa Jinwoo dalam masalah ini, ini keputusanku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia."

Setelah itu terdengar bantingan pintu, Mino pergi dengan marah, ini perbincangan lama yang dulu pernah mereka bahas, Mino benci mendengar itu.

\- coup d'etat -

Jinwoo menata makanan di meja, mengurutkan makanan dari _main course_, _appetizer_, dan _dessert_. Wangi makanan begitu menggiurkan, perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tetapi dia menunggu Mino untuk makan malam bersama. Tangannya dengan lihai menata peralatan makan di meja. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika mendengar pintu rumah terbuka, "Mino, sudah pulang?"

Ia berbalik dan melihat Mino berjalan ke arahnya dengan lesu, tangannya merenggangkan dasi dan membuka satu kancing kemeja paling atas.

"Lelah? Ini aku membuat teh hijau." Ucap Jinwoo sambil menyodorkan cangkir di depan Mino. Laki-laki tan itu menerimanya, tetapi langsung diletakkan kembali di atas meja makan, dan tiba-tiba memeluk Jinwoo, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut partnernya, menghirup wanginya yang menenangkan.

Jinwoo mengernyit bingung, ia membalas pelukan Mino, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Mino menggeleng pelan dan jawabannya masih seperti biasanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Mino melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

"Mino, ayo kita makan dulu."

"Makan duluan saja, aku belum lapar." Jawab Mino tanpa berbalik

Jinwoo menatap makanannya dengan sedih, dari sore dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam, berharap ketika laki-laki yang dia cintai itu pulang dan mereka bisa makan malam bersama. Jinwoo berjalan ke ruang kerja Mino, membuka pintunya, dan melihat laki-laki itu sedang berkutat pada laptop.

"Mino, sebaiknya makan dulu, urusan kerja bisa nanti."

"Nanti saja." Jawab Mino singkat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jinwoo mendekati laki-laki tan itu, "Mino tidak bisakah kau membagi masalahmu denganku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Mungkin dengan berbagi bebanmu bisa—"

"Kim Jinwoo! Sudah kukatakan tidak ada masalah apa-apa, jadi apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Jinwoo tertegun sejenak, "Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menelponku." Ia langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu balasan dari Mino.

Mino menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, ia mengacak rambutnya, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ia mencoba meneruskan pekerjaannya, mencoba mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup laptop dengan kasar tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Mino menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya di atas meja, matanya mulai berat dan tertidur di meja.

\- coup d'etat -

Berkali-kali Seungyoon mencoba menghubungi Taehyun tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, ini sudah larut malam, semua pesan _LINE_ yang dia kirim untuk Taehyun hanya dibaca tanpa dibalas. Seungyoon duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mencoba mengatur emosinya.

_**Taehyun-ah dimana?**_ _Read 21:31_

_**Nam Taehyun, kau dimana?**_ _Read 21:59_

_**Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau dimana?**__ Read 22:10_

_**Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?**__Read 22:30_

_**Kau membaca pesanku tetapi kenapa tidak membalas?**__Read 23:00_

_**Kau membuatku khawatir. Angkat teleponmu sekarang juga!**_ _Read 23:05_

_**Maafkan aku jika aku salah, sekarang pulanglah**_ _Read 23:10_

_**Aku Mohon**_ _Read 23:11_

Ia membuka ponselnya lagi mencoba menghubungi Taehyun kembali, tetapi bel apartemennya berbunyi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa malam-malam begini? Apa Taehyun lupa password pintu?"

Ia mengambil _sweater_nya di lemari dan bergegas membuka pintu apartemen, ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. "Jinwoo-hyung!"

Seungyoon menebak pasti Mino dan Jinwoo sedang ada masalah lagi, Seungyoon hampir tidak habis pikir dengan mereka berdua, terlebih pada Mino.

"Biar kutebak, kalian bertengkar lagi? Sekarang kenapa?" Seungyoon mengajak Jinwoo duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menghidupkan musik dari CD Player dengan volume pelan. Jinwoo duduk di samping Seungyoon dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengelus kepala Jinwoo dengan lembut, ia mengerti laki-laki di sampingnya ini sedang sedih dan Seungyoon tidak bisa membiarkan dia sedih.

"Seungyoon..."

"Hmm..."

Beberapa saat kesunyian menyelimuti mereka, lalu telinga Seungyoon menangkap suara isakan tangis pilu dari laki-laki di sampingnya, ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan pedih yang dirasakan Jinwoo, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala laki-laki itu.

"Seungyoon, kenapa Mino tidak pernah percaya padaku? Dia selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Apakah penantianku hanya sia-sia? bertahun-tahun bersamanya tetapi dia tidak pernah membagi kesedihannya padaku. Kadang aku berpikir apakah dia tidak sedikitpun menganggap aku ada?"

Jujur Seungyoon tidak tau harus menjawab apa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinwoo. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungyoon. "Yoon-ah, apa aku harus mundur dan menyerah?" katanya dengan lirih

Seungyoon menghapus air mata laki-laki bermata rusa itu dengan lembut. "Kau bisa menyerah kapanpun kau merasa tidak sanggup lagi, hyung." Seungyoon menatap mata itu begitu indah, kilatan masa lalunya dengan laki-laki itu terlintas dipikirannya, saat ia menganggap Jinwoo adalah miliknya, saat ia menganggap laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, saat sebelum ia tau ternyata laki-laki di sampingnya itu lebih memilih bersama sahabatnya daripada bersama dirinya.

Laki-laki di hadapannya ini begitu indah, mata rusanya yang masih berair, hidung, pipi dan bibirnya yang memerah karena habis menangis. Seungyoon mendekatkan wajahnya menghapus jaraknya dengan Jinwoo, ia dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Jinwoo yang menerpa wajahnya...

Di belakang mereka, Taehyun menghapus air matanya, ia berbalik perlahan dan keluar dari apartemen, sungguh, dia tidak sanggup melihat itu. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah selama ini dirinya hanya pelarian Seungyoon? Apakah Seungyoon masih mencintai Jinwoo?

\- coup d'etat -

Tiba-tiba Seungyoon melepas pelukannya pada Jinwoo, dia menyadari ini salah, ini salah jika tadi dia benar-benar mencium Jinwoo. Pikirannya mulai kacau,

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Jinwoo tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Mereka berjalan ke pintu bersama, Jinwoo berbalik dan berkata, "cintai Taehyun sepenuh hatimu, jangan berpikir untuk berpaling." Jinwoo mengusap bahu Seungyoon, "Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, sekarang dan selamanya sebagai seorang adik."

Seungyoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan Hyung."

Setelah Jinwoo pergi, Seungyoon merogoh ponselnya di kantung celananya mengecek tidak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan singkat dari Taehyun. Ia melihat ke jendela besar apartemen, salju di luar sangat lebat, ia ke kamar mengambil mantel musim dingin dan kunci mobilnya.

Seungyoon berkeliling mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasa Taehyun kunjungi seperti mall, sungai Han, rumah teman-temannya, tetapi tidak ada, Taehyun tidak punya keluarga di Korea semua keluarganya di Jepang. Seungyoon mulai frustasi.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan meletakkan kepalanya pada lingkaran setir mobil, ia mulai lelah, badannya sakit semua setelah bekerja seharian di kantor dan matanya lelah tidak tidur terhitung sejak kemarin malam, dari kemarin malam menyelesaikan deadline hingga pagi dan pagi hari ia harus berangkat ke kantor lagi, sampai malam ini belum ada satu menitpun ia tidur.

Seungyoon mengangkat kepalanya, mengedarkan mata di jalanan sekitar, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet laki-laki yang ia kenal sedang duduk di taman kota, buru-buru ia memutar mobil. Seungyoon mendekati laki-laki itu perlahan, semakin dekat sekarang ia yakin itu Taehyun. ia berdiri dihadapan Taehyun yang sedang menggigil, Seungyoon berlutut dihadapannya dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepas pelukannya dan membersihkan salju yang jatuh di atas kepala Taehyun, tangannya turun mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang memerah karena dingin.

"Ayo pulang." Ucapnya lembut. Seungyoon tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, tadi ia sangat marah karena Taehyun pergi tanpa bilang dan ketika dihubungi berkali-kali tidak menjawab, tetapi melihat keadaan Taehyun seperti ini, dia yakin ada yang salah pada laki-laki itu, hanya saja, dia belum berani bertanya sekarang, jadi Seungyoon hanya menarik Taehyun berjalan memapahnya menuju mobil.

\- coup d'etat -

Taehyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Seungyoon di dapur, rutinitasnya setiap pagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke kantor. Tangannya mencuci sayuran dan matanya melirik daftar bahan makanan yang harus dia beli hari ini. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan hangat merengkuh perutnya dan satu kecupan mendarat di tengkuknya, ia memejamkan mata, sejenak ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam kehangatan itu. Tetapi ia tersadar, Taehyun membuka mata, melirik tangan itu lalu melepasnya kemudian berjalan ke kulkas dengan diam. Seungyoon memandang Taehyun dengan keheranan, dirinya benar-benar lelah jadi sementara dia membiarkan itu dan memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti pada kekasihnya.

Mereka mulai memakan sarapannya, keduanya makan dalam diam, terasa sangat sunyi, hanya suara garpu dan pisau roti beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. sampai Taehyun membuka suara.

"Hyung, aku ingin pindah."

Seungyoon mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu?" ia meletakkan garpu dan pisau rotinya di piring dan menatap Taehyun intens.

"Aku ingin pindah ke apartemen yang dulu pernah ku beli, hidup mandiri, lagipula sayang jika apartemen itu hanya dibiarkan kosong."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, tetap disini, aparetemen itu bisa kau jadikan investasi untuk disewakan, jadi tidak sia-sia."

"Tetapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah. Kalau kau kerepotan mengurus rumah sendirian, menyiapkan sarapan pagi, dan makan malam kau bisa memanggil pelayan yang _full time_ dari pagi hingga malam, kan?"

Seungyoon terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan Taehyun, "Bukan masalah itu Taehyun. Ya, kau benar! aku bisa menyewa 10 pelayan bahkan 100 hanya untuk apartemen ini. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya, kau hidup di Korea sendiri, semua keluargamu di Tokyo, jadi aku punya kewajiban menjagamu."

Taehyun mendengus dan tersenyum miring. "Hyung, sungguh, kalau kau merasa itu adalah kewajiban karena permintaan orang tuaku, itu hanya masalah kecil, aku bisa bicara dengan mereka."

"Taehyun, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Kita akhiri pembicaraan ini, aku sungguh lelah sejak kemarin."

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku memang orang yang keras kepala, tidak seperti Jinwoo-hyung yang penyabar, makanya kau pernah atau masih mencintainya."

Seungyoon menatap nanar pada Taehyun. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Taehyun? Kenapa jadi membicarakan masalah itu?"

Taehyun bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan piring bekas makan di _sink_ cuci piring, setelah itu melewati Seungyoon yang masih menatapnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan tas kerjanya kemudian keluar apartemen tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Seungyoon. Seungyoon hanya menatap kepergiannya, ia menghembuskan napas lelah dan memijat batang hidungnya. Ia berharap Taehyun tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

\- coup d'etat -

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 19.00, mereka berlima masih berkumpul di ruang rapat setelah rapat direksi secara mendadak dilaksanakan karena mendapat berita kalau proyek mereka di Pulau Jeju akan segera digusur minggu depan. Setiap orang masih fokus pada pemikirannya masing-masing, sibuk pada kegiatannya sendiri.

Seunghoon menegakkan duduknya, ia memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku jadi frustasi begini?" wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan, tidak terlalu jauh dengan wajah keempat orang lainnya. "Jinwoo-hyung, kau yakin orang yang melakukan ini si brengsek itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin 100% tetapi semua bukti-bukti dan pencaharian menjurus ke arah orang itu."

"Siapapun orangnya, dengan cepat kita harus menghentikan semua ini, perusahaan bisa rugi besar jika proyek itu dihentikan." Taehyun melipat tangannya di dada dan melanjutkan, "dan yang lebih fatal, investor tidak akan percaya pada perusahaan ini lagi." Semua mengangguk setuju, otak mereka dipaksa berpikir keras, dan waktu seminggu itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Ponsel Mino tiba-tiba berdering, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Keningnya berkerut ketika nomor tidak dikenal terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia menggeser tanda hijau dan meletakkan ponsel di telinganya.

"_Selamat malam, Tuan Song Mino, Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa. Anda sedang sibuk ya pastinya."_ Ucap suara di seberang telepon.

Mino terbelalak, ia mengenal suara ini dengan baik, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai dan tertawa remeh, "Zico-ssi, tepat sesuai dengan dugaan, kau yang berada di balik semua ini." Keempat temannya membaca kode tangan Mino yang menyuruh mereka merekam jejak orang di seberang telepon. Mino memasang mode _loudspeaker_ dan menunjukkan nomor yang Zico pakai. Taehyun mencatat nomor itu dan keluar ruangan untuk menghubungi badan intelijen untuk melacak nomor tersebut.

"_Hei hei, ada apa ini? aku hanya merindukan teman lamaku, kenapa kau menuduhku macam-macam_?" Ucap Zico di ujung telepon, suaranya terdengar menggelikan di telinga Mino.

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh, Zico. Hentikan semua ini sebelum pistol yang kau todongkan kepada korbanmu justru berputar balik mengarah tepat di kepalamu."

Zico tertawa keras, "_Kita lihat nanti Song Mino_." Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Taehyun masuk kembali ke ruangan dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya, semua berkumpul mengelilingi Taehyun. "District Gwangjin No. 1D ini daerah pinggir kota dengan kepadatan penduduk terendah, daerah ini sangat sepi."

"Ya, benar, daerah ini daerah yang jarang terjadi kejahatan atau tindak kriminal." Sahut Jinwoo, ia menegakkan duduknya, dan melanjutkan, "Dan maka dari itu, sudah pasti daerah ini merupakan daerah yang jarang adanya keberadaan polisi, paling hanya polisi-polisi patroli yang berkeliling setiap lima jam sekali, bahkan terkadang tidak ada patroli sama sekali."

Seungyoon melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap teman-temannya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh.

"itu artinya bisa dibilang dia berada di daerah semi terisolasi kan?" Seungyoon menyeringai, "Kalau dia menggunakan cara curang dari belakang untuk mengancam kita, kita gunakan cara dari depan untuk mengancam dia."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Seunghoon

"Nanti kalian akan tau, setelah aku dapat memastikan dimana dia berada."


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf karena telat sekali updatenya, kemarin hampir kehilangan semangat, terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review dan private message sebagai penyemangat

Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di chapter 2 kalau Mino itu punya masa lalu yang kelam, dia trauma melihat pernikahan ayah dan ibunya hancur, maka dari itu dia benci yang namanya cinta dan tidak ingin menikah, makanya dia hanya menganggap Jinwoo itu teman hidupnya, tapi dia tidak mau punya hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih yang terikat, jadi intinya MinWoo itu HTS (Hubungan tanpa status) hehe. Okay, Please enjoy for this story, semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini

NB: Kata yang bercetak miring artinya dari kejadian yang lalu atau pembicaraan orang di seberang telpon

\- coup d'etat -

Tidak tahu sudah yang keberapa kalinya Song Mino menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, pagi ini secara mendadak Seungyoon memberi tau semua direksi harus mengadakan rapat lagi untuk membicarakan masalah pembangunan hotel di Pulau Jeju yang akan digusur. Mino melirik laki-laki bermata rusa disampingnya, mata indahnya terlihat sayu, wajahnya pucat, Mino tau dengan pasti laki-laki itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sudah tiga hari laki-laki itu lembur di kantor, disaat yang lain sudah pulang, ia bersikeras tetap ingin menyelesaikan urusannya. Disaat ditanya jawabannya hanya, "_Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat_." Mino bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, menyelesaikan apa? Tetapi ia tidak benar-benar bertanya pada Jinwoo, karena Mino sadar, dia sendiri yang membangun tembok batasan antara dirinya dan Jinwoo, yang dia sebut sebagai privasi seorang partner.

Semua orang dalam ruang rapat menyimak penjelasan Seungyoon dengan cermat, ini masalah besar, semua orang memasang mata dan telinga mereka baik-baik tidak melewatkan satu informasi sedikitpun.

"Sudah dapat pastikan keberadaan orang itu, dia benar-benar berada di Gwangjin, entah apa yang dia lakukan disana, tetapi dengan itu kita dapat mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti bisnis ilegal miliknya karena dia berada ditempat yang semi terisolasi jadi sementara waktu dia tidak akan tau apa yang kita kerjakan." Seungyoon mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari tas kerjanya, ia menunjukkan kepada yang lain bukti-bukti yang ia dapat selama beberapa hari ini. "Dengan begitu kita dapat menteror balik dirinya sehingga dia tidak dapat berkutik dan menghentikan rencananya untuk menghancurkan proyek kita di Jeju."

Seungyoon melanjutkan, "Tetapi bukti ini belum cukup kuat untuk membuat kita menang."

"Aku punya beberapa bukti lain," seru Jinwoo, yang lain memandang heran, bertanya-tanya dari mana Jinwoo mendapatkannya.

"Jinwoo-ssi dari mana- " tanya Seunghoon yang langsung di sela Jinwoo.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting kita harus melengkapi bukti ini, selanjutkan kita putuskan apakah ini akan dibawa ke pengadilan atau hanya menggertak dia saja?"

Taehyun tersenyum miring dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Assa! Jadi dengan begitu kita hanya perlu melengkapinya saja kan? Aku rasa ini tidak akan sulit, kita hanya butuh bantuan Detektif Park." Yang lainnya mengangguk dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah rapat hari ini kita sudahi, terima kasih kepada para direksi telah datang dan memberi perhatian penuh terhadap proyek ini, karena disamping perusahaan bisa rugi besar, 1000 karyawan yang bekerja di proyek Jeju ini juga terancam PHK." Kata Seungyoon menutup rapat.

\- coup d'etat -

Tepat setelah rapat selesai, Jinwoo bergegas ke kamar mandi, perutnya benar-benar terasa mual, pandangannya kabur dan dunia seperti berputar. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi ia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan belum terisi makanan atau minuman sejak pagi, tenggorokan dan dadanya terasa sakit karena muntah dengan keras tanpa isi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memijat tengkuknya, tidak peduli itu siapa yang dia tau itu sangat nyaman.

"Ayo pulang! keadaanmu sedang tidak baik." Ucap orang yang memijat tengkuk Jinwoo tadi, Jinwoo berbalik dan melihat raut wajah laki-laki itu menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mino, mungkin karena tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan."

Mino mendengus pelan "Kau bukan hanya lupa sarapan, kau lupa makan malam, kau lupa makan siang bahkan lupa tidur. Demi Tuhan Kim Jinwoo! apa yang kau kerjakan." Ucap Mino terdengar kemarahan yang keluar dari nada suaranya, tetapi coba ia tahan.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya dengan minum obat lambung aku bisa sem—"

"KIM JINWOO!" Bentak Mino, Jinwoo menatap kaget laki-laki di depannya, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia merasakan dirinya direngkuh laki-laki itu dengan hangat.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak tau apa yang kau kerjakan selama berhari-hari ini, tapi aku mohon pulanglah dan istirahat." Bisik Mino dengan lembut, tangannya membelai kepala partnernya penuh kasih sayang, ia tau betul Jinwoo adalah tipe pekerja keras yang enggan meninggalkan suatu pekerjaan sampai itu selesai, tetapi ia tidak mau kalau keadaannya sampai menjadi parah. Kim Jinwoo mempunyai penyakit maag akut, dokter sudah memprediksi jika dia sampai terus-terusan melupakan makan dan tidur maka lambungnya dapat bocor dan itu dapat berakibat fatal, asam lambungnya dapat menyebar ke jaringan lain dan dapat menyebabkan luka pada jaringan lainnya.

Mino melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Jinwoo dengan kedua tangannya, jari-jarinya mengusap keringat dingin di wajah lak-laki itu.

"Kita pulang, okay? Biar aku antar, setelah itu aku akan menyuruh Sekretaris Kim menjagamu di rumah."

Jinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sedikit berat karena meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai, "Baiklah, tapi aku pulang sendiri saja Mino, nanti yang lain mencarimu karena keadaan sedang genting karena masalah Hotel di Jeju."

"Maaf tidak bisa menjagamu di rumah, tapi aku janji akan pulang secepatnya."

Jinwoo tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mino yang berada di pipinya, "Tentu saja, aku mengerti."

\- coup d'etat -

Seungyoon menatap Taehyun yang berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat, sudah tiga hari sejak pertengkaran mereka kemarin, yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa pokok masalahnya, yang jelas Taehyun sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia lama-lama tidak tahan seperti ini, mereka tinggal di satu atap tetapi tiga hari ini apartemennya terasa sangat kosong. Yang biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang keluarga atau di kamar mereka dengan menikmati Taehyun bermanja-manja padanya, tetapi selama tiga hari ini yang Seungyoon lihat hanya wajah tajam Taehyun atau wajah datarnya, tidak ada senyuman apalagi tawa. Dan Seungyoon merindukan itu.

Seungyoon benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, ia berjalan ke ruang kerja Taehyun, setelah sampai di sana ia menutup pintunya, mengunci pintu dan menutup tirai. Taehyun menyadari itu, ia menoleh ke arah Seungyoon, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarlah Kang Seungyoon-ssi aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Taehyun dingin

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan apa masalahnya, aku yakin ini bukan semata-mata karena kau ingin pindah apartemen, bukan?"

Taehyun menatap Seungyoon tajam, "Kau tanyakan saja pada Jinwoo-mu!"

Seungyoon agak terkejut, otaknya memutar kejadian tiga hari lalu saat Jinwoo berada di apartemennya dan dia hampir mencium Jinwoo. "Kau melihat aku memeluk Jinwoo-hyung? Aku rasa kau hanya salah paham Taehyun."

"Lebih dari itu, brengsek!" umpat Taehyun

"Tidak ada lebih dari itu! Aku memang hampir menciumnya tapi—"

"Lihat Kang Seungyoon! Kau mengakuinya, walaupun kau bilang kau hanya hampir menciumnya, tapi kenapa hyung? KENAPA?" Taehyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia menangis, air mata yang selama ini dia tahan mati-matian akhirnya tumpah, selama ini dia selalu berpikir apakah dirinya hanya pelarian Seungyoon karena Jinwoo lebih memilih Mino?

"Taehyun." panggil Seungyoon pelan, "Bisa dengarkan aku dulu?"

"TIDAK! KAU YANG DENGARKAN AKU!" Teriak Taehyun meluapkan emosinya. Seungyoon melihat kekasihnya benar-benar sedang marah sekarang, ia mencoba tetap tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Taehyun.

"Aku apa selama tiga tahun ini, hyung? Kata-kata cinta yang sering kau katakan padaku itu apa hanya sebuah kebohongan? Kalau kau masih mencintai Jinwoo-hyung maka hentikan ini, kau menyakitiku dan juga dirimu sendiri." Taehyun menghapus kasar air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir, "Sadar atau tidak, kau sering menyebut namanya saat bersamaku, kau sering salah menyebut namaku dengan namanya, kau lebih sering memuji dia dibanding aku. Harusnya kau sadar itu hyung, kau masih mencintainya kan? Dan aku hanya pelarian sakit hatimu, begitu?"

Seungyoon tertegun, bukan ini yang dia mau, dia meyakini selama ini dia mencintai Taehyun dan bukan hanya sekedar pelarian sakit hatinya terhadap Jinwoo, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyun tadi. Jadi selama ini dia menyakiti Taehyun?

Taehyun terus mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya hingga pipinya memerah karena gesekan tangannya, "Aku benci ini, aku benci terlihat bodoh seperti ini, jadi sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini." Taehyun merasakan tangan hangat melingkupi pergelangan tangannya, memaksa Taehyun berhenti mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Taehyun, dengarkan aku dulu! kau benar-benar salah paham."

"Tidak, aku tidak..." elak Taehyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Seungyoon. "Aku tidak salah, aku merasakannya selama ini. Dan kau harus mengakui kau tidak mencintaiku hyung, kau membohongi-" ucapan Taehyun terpotong, ia tertegun ketika merasakan bibir hangat itu memagut bibirnya, mengecapnya dengan lembut, ia mencoba menolak ini, tetapi efeknya terlalu menenangkan, menciptakan api unggun di hatinya yang bersalju. Seungyoon memperdalam ciumannya, melumat bibir bawah kekasihnya dengan hati-hati, ia mendengar Taehyun melenguh kecil, perlahan-lahan kepalan tangan Taehyun yang berada dalam genggamannya mengendur.

Seungyoon melepas ciumannya pada Taehyun, ia memangdang mata itu, jari-jarinya mengusap pipi Taehyun yang memerah. "Aku mencintaimu Taehyun, kau harus selalu ingat itu di otak bodohmu ini." Kata Seungyoon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Taehyun dengan telunjuknya.

"YA! Kang Seungyoon!" Rengek Taehyun, Seungyoon tertawa, kemudian wajahnya berubah serius kembali, ia memandang tepat di mata Taehyun.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Taehyun, kau terlalu bodoh jika mengatakan kau tidak merasakan aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu, kau merasakannya, hanya saja rasa cemburumu menutupi itu semua."

"Tapi kau dan Jinwoo-"

"Ini tentang kita Nam Taehyun, bukan aku dan Jinwoo, jadi berhenti berkata hal-hal bodoh seperti itu."

Seungyoon merapikan rambut Taehyun yang sedikit berantakan, ibu jarinya turun menelurusi wajah Taehyun melewati hidung laki-laki itu dan terakhir bibirnya, "Besok hari jadi kita tepat yang ketiga tahun, kau ingat?" Taehyun mengangguk. "Setelah pulang kantor kita pergi kemana saja yang kau suka, menghabiskan waktu berdua, hanya kau dan aku."

Taehyun tersenyum dan memeluk Seungyoon, "Terima kasih, hyung." Seungyoon membalas pelukan itu, "Dan maafkan aku hyung karena telah salah paham padamu juga Jinwoo-hyung."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Seungyoon

\- coup d'etat -

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00 ketika Mino dan yang lainnya berada di restoran dekat gedung kantor untuk makan siang, makan siang yang sangat terlambat. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan melepas jas kerjanya lalu menyampirkan pada sandaran bangku. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, mereka disibukkan dengan kerjaan yang padat. Ia memandang ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus menelpon Jinwoo atau tidak, karena dia takut Jinwoo sedang istirahat karena keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Kemarin malam ketika dia pulang ke rumah, Jinwoo sudah tidur dan pagi tadi ia sudah harus berangkat ke kantor sebelum Jinwoo sempat bangun, ia hanya berpesan kepada sekretaris Kim agar tidak meninggalkan Jinwoo di rumah sebelum dirinya pulang.

Seunghoon dan lainnya saling berpandangan, bingung dengan yang Mino lakukan, hanya memandang ponselnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalau kau merindukan Jinwoo-hyung di rumah ya telpon saja, Mino. Kau seperti remaja tujuh belasan yang merindukan kekasihnya, sampai-sampai terlihat gusar sekali layaknya anak bebek kehilangan induknya." Ledek Seunghoon. Seungyoon dan Taehyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sial kau Seunghoon!" umpat Mino, ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kembali, "Aku hanya takut dia sedang istirahat, sejak semalam aku belum menanyakan kabarnya secara langsung."

"Sudah ke dokter?" tanya Taehyun

"Sekretaris Kim bilang kemarin dia sudah mengajak Jinwoo ke dokter tetapi ia menolak, keras kepala sekali."

"Sama sepertimu." tambah Seungyoon.

Mino hanya mendengus, "Wajah kalian sumringah sekali hari ini, ada apa?" Tanya Mino pada Seungyoon dan Taehyun bergantian, Mino sudah tau jawabannya, hanya saja ia ingin meledek pasangan KangNam ini.

"dan yang lebih menggelikan, mereka bermesraan terus di depanku, membuatku mual." Timpal Seunghoon. Seungyoon dan Taehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka baru menyadari hari ini mereka begitu konyol, bermesraan di depan teman-temannya sambil membayangkan akan bersenang-senang hari ini menghabiskan waktu dihari jadi mereka yang ketiga tahun.

Seungyoon merangkul Taehyun dan sengaja mencium pipi kekasihnya dengan mesra.

Seunghoon mendesis, "Isshh! Hentikan Kang Seungyoon!" sungut Seunghoon sambil berakting seperti ingin muntah.

Mino tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, ia senang melihat Seungyoon dan Taehyun sudah berbaikan setelah tiga hari belakangan ia seperti melihat perang tak kasat mata di antara sepasang kekasih itu. Dalam hatinya diam-diam ia bersyukur Seungyoon dan Taehyun bersama, ia berusaha mengelak perasaan tidak sukanya saat berpikir mungkin saja Seungyoon masih mencintai Jinwoo, tetapi melihat Seungyoon telah memiliki Taehyun itu mengurangi sedikit rasa khawatirnya. Mino tau ia sangat egois, di satu sisi ia memberi harapan-harapan kosong pada Jinwoo, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak suka Jinwoo dengan orang lain.

Mino mengambil ponselnya kembali di atas meja restoran, bertepatan dengan makanan yang mereka pesan datang, yang lainnya memulai makan mereka, tetapi Mino masih menunggu telponnya diangkat, sampai nada dering berakhir Jinwoo masih belum mengangkat telponnya, Mino mendial ulang hingga tiga kali tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ketika akan mendial untuk yang ke empat kalinya tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan telpon masuk dengan nomor yang tidak Mino kenal, ia menggeser tanda hijau pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"_Selamat sore Tuan Song Mino._" Ucap orang di seberang telpon

"Tidak usah basa basi, Zico-ssi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Jawab Mino.

Yang lainnya memandang Mino kaget, mereka meletakkan alat makan mereka dan mendengarkan Mino berbicara di telpon dengan Zico.

"_Baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga akan langsung pada intinya, hentikan penyelidikan kalian terhadap bisnisku, dan bakar semua bukti-bukti yang telah kalian temukan._" Mino terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka Zico mengetahui rencana mereka.

"Aku rasa tidak ada alasan untukku harus melakukan yang kau suruh, Tuan zico yang terhormat. Jika kau ingin aku membakar semua bukti-bukti bisnis ilegalmu, maka hentikan rencana busukmu untuk menggusur proyek di Pulau Jeju."

"_Baiklah, aku sudah memperingatimu, tapi kau bersikeras, Song Mino. Jangan menyesal jika terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihmu._"

Mino menggeram, "Apa maksudmu?" belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari Zico sambungan telpon telah terputus.

"Halo. Halo? HALO! ZICO! BRENGSEK!" Mino melempar ponselnya ke meja hingga baterainya terlepas, ia terlihat frustasi dengan perkataan Zico barusan.

"Ada apa Mino? Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Taehyun.

"Dia tau kita sedang menyelidiki bisnis ilegalnya." Jawab Mino, ketiga temannya terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia tau dari mana? Kita hanya melakukan rapat internal mengenai hal itu, jadi orang luar mustahil tau tentang rencana kita." Kata Seungyoon. "Kecuali..." ia memandang temannya satu persatu, "Kecuali ada orang dalam yang berkhianat kepada kita."

Mino mendesah frustasi "Aku tidak mengerti, dia mengatakan kalau aku tidak membakar itu maka kekasihku -" belum sempat Mino menyelesaikan ucapannya, ponsel Seungyoon berdering kembali, nama sekretaris Kim terlihat disana. Seungyoon mengernyit dahinya kenapa Sekretaris Mino menelpon dirinya, ia buru-buru mengangkat telpon. "Sekretaris Kim? Ada apa?"

Mino memperhatikan Seungyoon berbicara dengan Sekretarisnya.

"Sekretaris Kim, ada apa? Coba pelan-pelan bicaranya aku tidak jelas mendengar kau berkata apa," Kata Seungyoon. "Tuan Mino? Ya, dia ada disini. Mau berbicara dengannya? ... Baiklah sebentar."

Mino mengerutkan dahinya, tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jinwoo? Ia menerima ponsel Seungyoon, "Ada apa Sekretaris Kim?"

"_Tu-Tuan Mino, a-aku... Tuan Jinwoo dia... dia..." _Mino mendengar suara Sekretaris Kim sangat gugup dan kacau.

"Sekretaris Kim, ada apa sebenarnya, tolong bicara dengan jelas!" Mino tiba-tiba merasa sangat frustasi, "Ada apa dengan Tuan Jinwoo?"

"Tuan Mino, rumah anda kebakaran dan Tuan Jinwoo masih di dalam."

"APA?" Mino membelalakan matanya, tiba-tiba ia jadi sulit bernapas.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan, ta-tadi saya pergi sebentar untuk-"

"PANGGIL PEMADAM KEBAKARAN! CEPAT!" Bentak Mino, ia merasa benar-benar seperti tercekik sekarang, ia buru-buru mengambil kunci mobilnya dan ponselnya di meja.

"Rumah Mino kebakaran? Bagaimana keadaan Jinwoo-hyung? Tidak, jangan... jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa." Kata Seungyoon entah pada siapa, Taehyun melihat Seungyoon sangat panik, Seungyoon ikut mengambil kunci mobilnya dan akan mengikuti Mino keluar, tetapi Taehyun menarik tangannya.

"Hyung, tapi kau berjanji hari ini tidak akan kemana-mana. Jangan pergi!"

"Seungyoon, Taehyun, aku duluan menyusul Mino." ucap Seunghoon dan langsung pergi keluar restoran. Seungyoon dan Taehyun tidak menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyun? Jinwoo-hyung sedang dalam bahaya dan kita harus kesana."

"Kau terlihat panik sekali, terlihat begitu mencemaskannya, bahkan disana sudah banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya dan mencarinya."

"Nam Taehyun, jangan mulai lagi, kau cemburu terlalu berlebihan. Jadi ayo kita kesana dan lihat bagaimana keadaan Jinwoo-hyung." Kata Seungyoon sambil menghentakkan genggaman Taehyun yang mencekram tangannya dan hendak berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak berlebihan Kang Seungyoon, kau memang selalu lebih mengutamakan dia dibanding aku." Seungyoon menghentikan langkahnya, Taehyun melanjutkan, "Kalau kau pergi, maka hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini hyung."

Seungyoon berbalik, dan itu menumbuhkan suatu harapan di hati Taehyun kali ini Seungyoon akan memilih dirinya dibanding Jinwoo.

"Terserah apa katamu Taehyun. Apa mata hatimu telah buta? Aku tidak mengenal Nam Taehyun yang seperti ini, aku tidak mencintai Nam Taehyun yang seperti ini. Kali ini kau benar, aku tidak mencintaimu." Kata Seungyoon dingin, Taehyun tertegun sejenak, mata dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, ia tidak menyangka Seungyoon akan melontarkan kata-kata setajam itu.

Taehyun memandangi sosok Seungyoon yang keluar dari restoran dengan cepat, lalu menghilang bersama mobilnya di balik persimpangan jalan. lututnya terasa lemas, kemudian jatuh terduduk di bangku restoran sendirian, ia mengangkat tangannya dan memandang kosong cincin yang diberikan Seungyoon tadi pagi sesaat setelah mereka berdua bangun di tempat tidur yang sama dan saling mengucapkan '_Happy Anniversary' _satu sama lain. Air matanya mengalir pelan di pipi kirinya, ia bergumam pelan, "ini sudah berakhir?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

\- coup d'etat -

Mino melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tangannya mencengkram kemudi erat-erat, pelipisnya berkeringat dingin. Perasaannya sangat kacau, gelisah dan takut. Jantungnya terus berdebar dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jinwoo tetapi hasilnya masih tetap sama, ponselnya sekarang tidak aktif. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa semoga Jinwoo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Pikirannya begitu berkecamuk, ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana keadaan Jinwoo sekarang? Apa dia sudah berhasil keluar dari kebakaran? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Jinwoo. Sungguh ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang, rasanya ia bisa gila.

Mino turun dari mobilnya tergesa-gesa ia melihat para petugas pemadam kebakaran berlalu lalang dan para polisi berusaha menertibkan warga yang panik yang tinggal di sekitar kawasan rumah Mino berada. Suasana terlihat sangat kacau dan hiruk pikuk, terdengar teriakan-teriakan di sana sini. Mino menerobos melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang seperti menonton pertunjukan rumahnya terbakar. Dia tidak perduli terhadap yang lain, ia hanya terus berlari kesana kemari dan melihat ke sekeliling mencari sosok Jinwoo berada.

Mino bolak balik menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan terus mencari. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Orang itu hanya mengenakan baju yang tidak terlalu tebal di cuaca yang sedingin ini, mata rusa itu menatap rumah yang ia tinggali selama dua tahun ini dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kim Jinwoo!" Mino berseru namun laki-laki itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Rasa lega luar biasa menyelimuti Mino, ia sudah berdiri di depan Jinwoo dan memeriksa tubuh Jinwoo apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Jinwoo menoleh ke arah Mino dengan linglung, wajahnya terlihat kotor karena asap dan abu dari kebakaran rumahnya. Mino melihat mata itu masih memancarkan ketakutan dengan jelas, sedektik kemudian ia mendengar Jinwoo bergumam, "Kebakaran... terbakar..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Jinwoo, yang penting kau selamat."

"Terbakar..." Jinwoo masih bergumam tidak jelas, tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir, "itu terbakar..."

Mino menangkup pipi Jinwoo, menghapus air matanya dan membersihkan noda hitam di wajah laki-laki itu, "Tidak apa-apa, rumah itu tidak berarti apa-apa Jinwoo." Mino berusaha menenangkan partnernya, ia memeluk Jinwoo dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan..." Jinwoo masih meracau, "Dokumen... dokumen..."

Mino masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jinwoo, ia baru akan bertanya lagi apa maksudnya ketika Jinwoo berkata lagi, "Dokumennya terbakar Mino."

"Apa?"

Kali ini penjelasan Jinwoo mengalir dengan lancar sambil terisak pelan. "Dokumen yang telah aku kumpulkan sebagai bukti-bukti bisnis ilegal perusahaan Zico telah terbakar, Mino."

Mino tertegun, tangannya yang mengusap punggung Jinwoo seketika berhenti. Ia teringat pembicaraannya tadi dengan Zico di telpon, ia sekarang mengerti maksud orang itu.

"Mino? Kau marah? Maaf Mino, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Jinwoo semakin terisak ia berpikir Mino akan marah besar padanya, "Mino jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu, maafkan aku, aku pikir dengan membawanya ke rumah akan lebih aman dibanding di kantor yang disinggahi banyak orang."

"Mino... Maafkan aku." Jinwoo terus meminta maaf.

Mino tersadar dari lamunannya "Ssstt... tidak apa-apa, kita cari jalan keluar yang lain untuk masalah itu."

"Tapi Mino..."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Asal kau selamat aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Mino mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinwoo, matanya menatap nanar pada rumahnya yang sudah hangus.

\- coup d'etat -

Seungyoon memandang Mino yang memeluk Jinwoo dengan erat, ia lega Jinwoo selamat. Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Taehyun tadi saat di restoran '_Kau terlihat panik sekali, terlihat begitu mencemaskannya, bahkan disana sudah banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya dan mencarinya_'

"Kau benar Taehyun, sudah ada yang menjaganya sekarang, aku hampir melupakan itu." Gumam Seungyoon.

Kata-kata Taehyun terus terngiang di telinganya '_Aku tidak berlebihan Kang Seungyoon, kau memang selalu lebih mengutamakan dia dibanding aku._'

"Maafkan aku Taehyun, maafkan aku..." ia terduduk di taman dekat rumah Mino dan memandang kosong rumah yang terbakar itu, "Apa sekarang benar-benar sudah berakhir, Taehyun?" tanya Seungyoon lebih pada diri sendiri.

\- coup d'etat -

Laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat memasuki mansion mewah dengan langkah tegap, ia membenarkan lengan bajunya untuk menutupi tato di lengan kanannya. Ia menyeringai dan bergumam. "Aku harus terlihat sopan 'kan di depan boss?"

Sampai di depan pintu ruangan besar itu ia mengetuk pintunya dan dipersilakan masuk. Dengan senyum terkembang ia menyapa bossnya dengan sumringah.

"Kau puas?" tanya orang yang dia anggap bossnya sekarang.

"Sangat puas Mr. Kwon." Jawabnya dengan senyum terkembang, tetapi sedetik kemudian sebuah tinjuan keras menghantam pipi kanannya hingga dia tersungkur.

"Hati-hati dengan kerjamu, Zico-ssi. Aku membantumu untuk menghancurkan Song Mino bukan untuk membubuh Kim Jinwoo." Orang yang dipanggil Mr. Kwon tadi menggeram, tangannya masih terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan Jinwoo, kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."

Zico berdiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit robek, "Maafkan saya Mr. Kwon, lain kali saya akan berhati-hati."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Perintah Mr. Kwon, Zico membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Zico mendesis, "Brengsek!" umpatnya, "Kalau aku tidak membutuhkan jasamu, aku tidak akan merendahkan harga diriku Kwon." Zico menyeringai, "Tapi sebentar lagi aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

\- coup d'etat -

Chapter 3 selesai dan kalau ada yang mau membayangkan bagaimana mereka saat bekerja, bisa lihat videonya di official youtube WINNER yang berjudul 'WINNER - WWIC 2015 THE ANNOUNCEMENT TEASER SPOT' karena kurang lebih saya dapat ide dari teaser WWIC, disitu mereka dengan begitu tampan dan elegannya meeting seperti CEO muda, ada yang setuju dengan saya? Hehehe. Terima kasih yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca, kalau ada saran bisa tulis di review atau PM saya


	4. Review Story

Halo readers,

Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf untuk yang menunggu sangat lama FF ini. Saya ada masalah dengan laptop saya jadi semua file hilang dalam sekejap, makadari itu saya bingung harus melanjutkan FF ini lagi atau nggak.

Saya udah lama gak nulis, jadi saya nggak yakin FF ini atau FF lain yang akan saya tulis nanti makin jelek ceritanya atau nggak :') tapi ngeliat moment couple-couple favorite saya jadi tiba-tiba punya ide nulis.

Tapi dilanjutkan atau nggaknya FF ini tergantung dari minat pembaca, mohon untuk review ngasih ide dan saran apa FF ini lanjut atau nggak?

Terima kasih kepada readers yang selama ini setia untuk review karena kalian salah satu faktor yang ngebuat saya semangat nulis ^^

Jadi, ditunggu ya saran dan ide-idenya bagi yang berkenan

Annyeonghaseo yorobeun *bow*


	5. Chapter 4

Di chapter ini alurnya agak maju mundur, semoga pembaca tidak bingung ya.

Selamat membaca! I hope you'll like it

Coup D'etat Chapter 4

_Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

_(Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song)_

Kim Jinwoo membuka mata ketika cahaya matahari masuk melewati tirai jendelanya yang terbuka. Ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong, kemudian memandang ke sekeliling kamar barunya, Jinwoo dan Mino memutuskan untuk tinggal apartemen yang lebih ketat penjagaannya di daerah Gangnam, Mino khawatir kejadian seperti empat hari yang lalu akan terjadi lagi.

Insiden kebakaran itu menghancurkan banyak hal, proyek hotel di Pulau Jeju harus dihentikan dan ribuan karyawan dengan terpaksa harus terkena PHK. Jinwoo merasa amat sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, ia berulang kali berusaha meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya, terutama Mino. Sudah empat hari sejak insiden kebakaran itu terjadi tetapi sampai saat ini ia belum bertemu dengan Mino, Jinwoo masih sakit sehingga Mino menyampaikan pesan pada Sekretaris Kim untuk memaksa laki-laki berambut coklat itu tetap di rumah dan tidak untuk ke kantor. Jinwoo mematuhi itu pada awalnya, tetapi setelah tiga hari berlalu dan melihat Mino tidak pulang ke rumah ia bersikeras untuk ke kantor tetapi ditahan oleh Sekretaris Kim, ia bilang jika Jinwoo memaksa ke kantor maka Mino tidak segan-segan untuk memecatnya, dan Jinwoo tidak akan tega itu terjadi pada sekretaris Kim, pria paruh baya itu adalah orang yang baik, sudah cukup Mino memakinya setelah insiden kebakaran itu terjadi karena tidak menjaga Jinwoo dengan benar.

Jinwoo berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia menapakkan kaki lemasnya di lantai yang dingin, jalannya tertatih dan kepalanya masih berdenyut. Ia berusaha mencari ponselnya dan saat laki-laki bermata rusa itu menemukan ponselnya, jarinya langsung menekan kontak Mino, namun ia kemudian urung untuk menghubungi laki-laki itu, jika ia mengatakan akan ke kantor, Mino tidak akan mengizinkannya. Jadi yang ia pikirkan adalah bersiap-siap ke kantor apapun yang akan menghalanginya, ia bertekad menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan usahanya.

_Tok tok tok..._

"_Tuan Jinwoo_." Panggil sekretaris Kim dari luar pintu kamarnya, Jinwoo tidak menjawab, ia fokus pada kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Berulang kali sekretaris Kim mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban, seketika pria paruh baya itu merasa panik ketika Jinwoo tidak juga menjawab panggilannya, ia menerobos masuk dan matanya melebar ketika melihat Jinwoo sudah berpakaian kerja lengkap dengan jas tersampir di tangan kiri.

"Tuan Jinwoo, anda mau kemana?" Tanya Sekretaris Kim

"Aku harus ke kantor." Jawab Jinwoo

"Tuan Jinwoo, anda masih sakit! Mino _sajangnim_* akan marah besar padaku jika melihatmu pergi keluar rumah, aku akan dipecat!"

"Aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi." Jinwoo berjalan menuju pintu , tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sekretaris Kim dan seketika itu juga sekretaris Kim memekik, "Astaga Tuan Jinwoo, demi Tuhan badanmu masih sangat panas! Aku mohon Tuan! aku mohon, jangan pergi! Tuan Mino bisa marah besar!"

Jinwoo tidak menghiraukan itu, ia berjalan ke nakas di samping tempat tidurnya mencari sesuatu, "Dimana kunci mobilku?" sekretaris Kim terdiam, ia sengaja menyembunyikan kunci mobil Jinwoo agar ia tidak pergi.

Jinwoo menoleh marah dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu, "Sekretaris Kim, dimana?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Baiklah aku akan naik bus." Ujar Jinwoo final.

Sekretaris Kim langsung berubah panik dan mengejar Jinwoo yang hendak keluar kamar, "Baiklah, baiklah Tuan! biar aku yang menyetir!"

\- Coup d'etat -

Jinwoo melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat, butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya langkah demi langkah ke ruangan dimana para direksi sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sehingga rapat diadakan secara tiba-tiba, jadi dirinya hanya berusaha berjalan lebih cepat. Setelah sampai diruang rapat, semua mata memandang padanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Belum sempat otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Mino melempar sebundal berkas ke meja di hadapannya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan Kim Jinwoo!" nada suara Mino terdengar sangat marah dan dingin. "Klien kita marah besar karena data yang kau berikan begitu murahan dan tidak berguna."

Jinwoo tertegun sejenak, ia tidak menyangka hal pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah lama tidak datang adalah makian seorang Song Mino. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut dan memeriksa halaman per halaman, ada yang ganjil, ia tidak mungkin membuat dokumen berantakan begini, ia yakin memasukkan data-data dengan benar ketika terakhir kali ia menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada sekretarisnya untuk di _print out_ dan diberikan kepada klien.

"Ini... tidak mungkin seperti ini! Aku ingat dengan jelas, semua data dari hasil _survey_ sudah aku masukkan dengan benar dan rapi." Bantah Jinwoo

"Nyatanya itu adalah hasil kerjamu, aku sudah mempercayakan proyek ini padamu kemudian kau hancurkan begitu saja dengan hasil kerjamu yang tidak berguna itu. KENAPA KAU SANGAT TIDAK BECUS KIM JINWOO!" Suara Mino terdengar murka pada akhir kalimat.

Jinwoo memandang Mino tidak percaya, baru kali ini Mino mempermalukannya di depan para direksi. Mata rusanya terasa begitu panas, ia menahan mati-matian ketika air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya, "Aku akan memperbaiki ini segera." Ucap Jinwoo dengan suara tercekat, ia berbalik dan pergi dari ruang rapat dengan cepat.

\- Coup d'etat -

Mata tajam itu perlahan terbuka, ia menyadari badannya begitu sakit tidur dalam keadaan duduk dan menumpu kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya, ini sudah hari ke-empat ia tidak pulang ke rumah, begitu banyak yang harus ia kerjakan dan... ada satu orang yang ingin dia hindari, Kim Jinwoo. Bibirnya mengatakan '_Tidak apa-apa_' atau '_Itu bukan salahmu_' tetapi kenapa hatinya berkata lain, hatinya merasa tidak terima atas kecerobohan laki-laki bermata rusa itu. Jadi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu dulu dengan Jinwoo, ia takut emosinya meluap begitu melihat laki-laki bermata rusa itu. Ia tau ini tidak benar, ia menyadari itu memang bukan salah Jinwoo, tetapi kenapa keegoisannya berkata '_Tapi jika ia tidak seceroboh itu mungkin proyek hotel di Jeju tidak akan sekacau ini_'. Mino adalah sosok yang ambisius dan perfeksionis, semua orang tau itu, jadi ketika sesuatu yang dia kerjakan tidak tercapai dengan baik sesuai dengan harapannya, maka ia akan melampiaskan segala kemarahannya pada apapun, pada siapapun termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Mino berjalan ke toilet disamping ruang kerjanya untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat kacau, ia berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar dua karyawan perempuan menyebut namanya dan Jinwoo dari dalam toilet perempuan.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? demo kemarin begitu mengerikan, para pekerja hotel Jeju berbondong-bondong datang kemari untuk menuntut tanggung jawab perusahaan atas pemecatan mereka." Ucap sebuah suara dari dalam toilet wanita.

"Ya tentu saja, aku juga akan marah besar jika dipecat begitu saja, bagaimana nanti keluargaku bisa makan, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah perusahaan kan?" Tanya suara wanita yang lainnya.

"YA! Kau ini bagaimana? itu sepenuhnya salah perusahaan, terutama Tuan Jinwoo, dia dengan ceroboh membawa berkas-berkas penting ke rumahnya dan kemudian rumahnya terbakar atas ulahnya sendiri, ia menghidupkan lilin relaksasi untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri kemudian lilin jatuh ke karpet dan terjadilah kebakaran itu."

"_Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Dia akan mati karena perbuatan si brengsek Zico._" batin Mino mengelak.

"Ha? Benarkah? Aigoo... dan aku berani bertaruh tuan Mino pasti tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Tuan Jinwoo, mereka itu kan sepasang kekasih, tentu saja Tuan Mino akan membelanya mati-matian, beda sekali dengan kita yang hanya karyawan kecil dimatanya, salah sedikit langsung ancaman pemecatan adalah resikonya"

" Ya ya ya kau benar! Heol, Aku benar-benar benci pada mereka!"

_Brakk!_

"Siapa yang membanting pintu, Jimin?" Tanya si karyawati tersebut pada temannya.

"Itu dari toilet pria. Apa ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita? Huh, dasar tidak sopan!"

\- Coup d'etat -

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, Mino menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa ruang kerjanya, ia berusaha memejamkan mata sejenak, otaknya terus berputar tentang percakapan kedua karyawatinya di toilet tadi. Ia harus meyakini ini bukan salah Jinwoo, jadi kenapa ia harus marah dan menyalahkan masalah ini kepada Jinwoo. Ya, benar! Ia harus berpikir jernih sekarang dan tidak boleh egois.

Mino akan memasuki alam mimpi ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

_Tok tok tok..._

Mino tidak bergeming pada awalnya, ia merasa siapapun itu pasti mengerti dirinya sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Matanya masih terpejam dan tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu.

_Tok tok tok..._

"_Mino sajangnim." _Suara Sekretaris Park. Mino mengernyit keningnya heran, padahal ia sudah mengingatkan Sekretaris Park untuk tidak memanggilnya dulu, apapun itu urusannya karena dirinya benar-benar butuh tidur sejenak.

_Tok tok tok... _

Mino mengerang, akhirnya ia membuka pintu dengan raut wajahnya yang kentara tidak senang.

"Sekretaris Park, aku sudah bilang––"

"Mohon maaf _sajangnim_, tapi ada rapat penting yang harus anda hadiri dan ini memang benar-benar mendadak."

Sekretaris Park menjelaskan singkat dan jelas tentang persoalan yang harus ia hadapi saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Mino berjalan ke ruang rapat dengan Sekretaris Park yang sama-sama tegang di sampingnya. Mino menghela napas berat berkali-kali, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apalagi yang menimpa perusahaannya kali ini, kenapa sepertinya langit dan bumi tidak menginjinkannya istirahat barang sejenak.

"Seungyoon-sshi sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Mino sesaat setelah sampai di ruang rapat, semua wajah para direksi terlihat tegang.

"Klien kita dari Jepang Tuan Lee Jonghyun, tadi pagi menyampaikan rasa kecewanya atas hasil dokumen yang telah diserahkan kepadanya seminggu yang lalu, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh kita karena dokumen itu dianggap tidak pantas, data-data yang diberikan tidak akurat dan tidak lengkap." Jelas Seungyoon

Mino mengambil dokumen itu di atas meja dan melihatnya seksama, alisnya berkerut tajam ketika membaca dokumen tersebut.

"Ini proyek yang aku serahkan kepada Kim Jinwoo, benar?"

"Iya, tetapi––"

_Ceklek... _Suara pintu ruang rapat terbuka memotong ucapan Seungyoon dan menandakan seseorang datang, semua mata tertuju padanya, tatapan mengintimidasi dan benar-benar menyudutkan laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Baru satu langkah ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba Mino melemparnya dengan sebundal dokumen.

Mino menghela nafasnya kasar, emosinya tiba-tiba melonjak ketika melihat Kim Jinwoo dihadapannya yang notabene adalah seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini. Laki-laki tan itu merasa kepalanya sudah berkabut tidak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini, semua kacau dalam satu waktu, proyek di Pulau Jeju kacau dan sekarang dalam hitungan jam proyek di Jepang terancam batal juga. Mino memaki dan membentak Jinwoo di depan para direksi, pikirannya gelap saat ini yang ia ingin lakukan adalah melampiaskan semua amarahnya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki ini segera." Ucap Jinwoo dengan suaranya yang tercekat, Mino menyadari itu, ia melihat mata Jinwoo yang sayu memancarkan kepedihan. Dalam hati kecilnya ia juga merasakan kepedihan itu, tapi kerja otaknya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya, otaknya seakan terus menyuruhnya untuk menumpahkan segala emosi.

"Rapat selesai! Biarkan dia memperbaiki salahnya sendiri." Ucap Mino kepada para direksi. Satu per satu orang-orang keluar, kecuali Seungyoon, Mino, Seunghoon dan Taehyun. Mereka memandang Mino yang berlagak acuh tak acuh atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu Mino? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Jinwoo-hyung, aku tidak menyangka kau sekejam itu padanya." Seungyoon memandang Mino tidak percaya.

"Tutup mulutmu Kang Seungyoon, kalau kau kasihan padanya sebaiknya kau bantu dia untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, karena lagi-lagi perusahaan mengalami kerugian karenanya."

Iblis! Sisi Song Mino yang seperti iblis! Seungyoon mengenal Mino dari kecil, ketika sesuatu menggelapkan hatinya, maka sisi iblisnya akan muncul seperti ini.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang mengalami kerugian? Aku dan para pemegang saham lainnya juga! Bukan hanya kau!" Tunjuk Seungyoon tepat di depan wajah Mino. "Tapi sungguh Song Mino, tidak sepantasnya kau memperlakukan Jinwoo-hyung seperti budak di depan para direksi."

"Terserah apa katamu." Mino bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke pintu keluar, tetapi Seungyoon menarik kerah kemejanya dan menyudutkannya ke dinding di belakang Mino.

"Kau IBLIS Song Mino!" Seungyoon meluapkan amarahnya, wajahnya berubah memerah karena emosi.

Mino tertawa sinis, "Ahh... inikah Kang Seungyoon sahabat kecilku yang masih mencintai seorang Kim Jinwoo?" ia mencengkram balik kerah Seungyoon dan menatap sahabatnya itu tajam, "Dengar Kang Seungyoon! Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mencintaimu. Ia mengatakan padaku, ia hanya mencintaiku, jadi seburuk apapun aku memperlakukannya, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap lari ke pelukanku."

Taehyun tersenyum miring, seakan membenarkan apa yang Mino katakan, ia memandang dua sahabat itu hampir adu jotos kalau saja Seunghoon tidak melerainya. Miris, hatinya miris melihat Seungyoon membela Jinwoo mati-matian.

\- Coup d'etat -

Angin betiup sepoi-sepoi sore ini di atap gedung itu tempat dimana seorang pria muda berdiri dengan postur tubuh tinggi, tubuhnya yang ramping bak model, dan rambutnya yang halus. Mata kucingnya memandang langit biru yang begitu indah tetapi terasa hampa, kesunyian menggerogoti hatinya yang sakit. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika seseorang datang menyapa dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_Hi dude_! Bagaimana kabarmu adik sepupu?" Ucap seseorang yang baru datang itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Tuan Lee Jonghyun." Jawab pria bermata kucing itu dengan nada ringan dan sedikit gurauan ketika menyebut kata 'Tuan' pada sepupunya itu.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, lalu tiba-tiba kau meminta tolong hal jahat padaku, aku tidak mengerti tapi aku akan tetap menolongmu apapun yang kau perlukan." Ucap Jonghyun, ia melipat tangannya di dada, "Tapi omong-omong, ini proyek besar perusahaanku bisa rugi jika kontrak kerja ini dibatalkan." Kata Jonghyun dengan sedikit gurauan

Pria itu tertawa meledek, "Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin Tuan _rich _Jonghyun." Guraunya, lalu tiba-tiba auranya berubah menjadi kejam dan kelam. "Aku janji ini tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin dia merasakan sedikit rasa kesakitan yang aku rasakan. Rasanya diabaikan, rasanya dilupakan dan disakiti oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai." Ucap pria itu dengan lirih.

Lee Jonghyun menepuk dan meremas pelan bahu sepupunya, seakan mencoba memberi kekuatan pada pria itu. "Aku mengerti." Jonghyun tersenyum lembut, "Tapi jangan terlalu lama masuk ke dalam rasa sakit dan dendam itu, nanti kau tenggelam dan bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menolong dirimu sendiri yang masuk begitu dalam ke kubangan hitam itu." Kemudian Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebundal dokumen ke hadapan pria itu. "Ini dokumen hasil kerja temanmu, aku sangat menyukai hasilnya. Kau bisa mengembalikan padaku setelah semua rasa sakitmu hilang."

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, Nam Taehyun." Jonghyun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyun yang menatap nanar pada dokumen di tangannya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya '_Apakah sesuatu yang salah selalu terasa benar ketika dilakukan dengan hati yang diselimuti kedengkian?' _Taehyun menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke atas dokumen yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Langit sudah menggelap ketika Taehyun berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul, Laki-laki bermata kucing itu bahkan tidak tau sudah seberapa jauh dia berjalan, lampu-lampu jalanan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota Seoul malam ini, begitu indah, tetapi tidak bagi Taehyun. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, hidung dan pipinya sudah memerah karena kedinginan, biasanya ketika ia kedinginan ada seseorang yang akan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut atau mantel hangat, tetapi sekarang itu sudah tidak mungkin kan? Taehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu ia cintai, Kang Seungyoon.

Taehyun memandang sekelilingnya, berjajar gedung dan pertokoan yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya, lalu pandangannya berhenti pada satu gedung yang sedikit familiar diingatannya. Ia memandang gedung itu sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba otaknya berputar pada lima tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu ia mabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temannya di gedung itu, sebuah _club_ malam. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir ia pergi ke _club_ malam dan mabuk-mabukan, karena Seungyoon tidak akan suka melihat Taehyun menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan minum-minuman keras. Tetapi malam ini, Seungyoon sudah tidak bersamanya kan? Seungyoon bahkan sudah tidak peduli padanya kan? Jadi apa salahnya kalau ia melepaskan sejenak beban dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Itu lah yang ada dipikiran Taehyun saat ini.

\- Coup d'etat -

Kim Jinwoo menghentikan ketikan jarinya di atas keyboard ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dadanya terasa berat sekali, dan perutnya terasa mual. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru menyadari kalau ia masih di ruang kerjanya sejak siang hari, kantor sudah sangat sepi dan hampir gelap di seluruh ruangan kecuali ruang kerjanya. Ia mengecek jam dinding di sebelah kanannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Tiba-tiba perutnya merasa sangat mual, ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya perlahan untuk jalan ke toilet di luar ruang kerjanya. Kaki Jinwoo merasa sangat lemas, ia berjalan sambil bersandar pada tembok supaya tidak jatuh. Kepalanya serasa berkabut sekarang, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah sampai ke toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ah, dia baru ingat bahkan perutnya belum diisi sejak pagi kecuali dengan sepotong roti yang ditawarkan Seunghoon tadi siang. Jinwoo sempat bertanya pada Seunghoon apa yang diributkan Mino dan Seungyoon tadi siang di ruang rapat, karena suara mereka terdengar samar hingga ke ruangan Jinwoo yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang rapat. Tadinya Seunghoon enggan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi Jinwoo memaksa Seunghoon untuk memberitahunya, Akhirnya Seunghoon menyerah, ia menceritakan perkelahian yang terjadi tadi siang di ruang rapat adalah karena dirinya, dan karena itu Jinwoo merasa sangat tidak enak pada mereka semua, lagi-lagi karena dirinya, tetapi Seunghoon meyakinkan Jinwoo kalau itu adalah hal biasa Seungyoon dan Mino bertengkar, mereka sering bertengkar dari kecil dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berbaikan dengan sendirinya.

Jinwoo menumpukan kedua tangannya pada wastafel toilet, ia menunduk mendekat ke wastafel dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, namun hanya air saja yang keluar karena dia belum memakan apa-apa. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan, kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Jinwoo menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mulut dan wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Sekali lagi ia memandang wajahnya di cermin, tiba-tiba ingatan tadi siang ketika Mino membentak dan mencaci maki dirinya terngiang dalam otaknya, ia begitu terluka bukan karena Mino membentaknya, tetapi Mino tidak mempercayainya, dari sekian banyak tahun mereka lewati bersama kenapa Mino tidak juga mempercayainya.

Laki-laki bermata rusa itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebotol obat lambung, ia teringat perkataan dokter kalau ia terus-terusan menghancurkan dirinya seperti ini maka akan berdampak fatal pada tubuhnya, lambungnya bisa bocor. Jinwoo mengecek jam tangannya sekali lagi, sudah pukul 22.30 waktu Seoul, ia harus pulang, dengan berat hati ia harus pulang walaupun pekerjaannya memperbaiki dokumen untuk proyek Jepang belum selesai, tapi bukan memperbaiki lebih tepatnya membuat ulang dokumen tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Jinwoo tadi siang ketika ia membuka komputer dan mengecek folder dokumen, ternyata file proyek Jepang hilang entah kemana, ia tidak mungkin seceroboh itu dengan tidak menyimpan file penting, maka asumsi Jinwoo adalah dirinya telah dijahati orang lain. Jinwoo tidak bisa menuduh siapapun, komputernya dikunci, hanya dirinya dan para sahabatnya yang mengetahui password komputernya.

Jinwoo berjalan perlahan ke ruang kerjanya, tetapi ia bingung ketika melihat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, seingatnya pintu itu tadi ia tutup rapat. Sejenak Jinwoo merasa takut, ia masih trauma atas kejadian kebakaran tempo hari, ia harus waspada jika ada yang ingin menyerangnya lagi kali ini. Ia melangkah ke pintu perlahan, tetapi jauh dari yang dia duga. Jinwoo berdiri mematung, ia menatap terluka dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, mata rusa itu memanas tidak bisa menahan sakitnya.

"_Tidak, aku pasti salah lihat kan_?" batin Jinwoo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, dadanya begitu bergemuruh.

_satu... dua... tiga... empat..._ hingga hitungan ke sepuluh baru dia yakin apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mino dan Taehyun berciuman.

"Mino..." tanpa sadar Jinwoo memanggil Mino dengan lirih.

Mino menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Jinwoo dihadapannya dengan linangan air mata di kedua pipi pucatnya. Mino ingin menghampiri Jinwoo yang sudah pergi dari sana, tetapi tangannya ditahan Taehyun, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

\- Coup D'etat -

Jalanan sudah sepi, hanya satu atau dua orang yang melewati jalanan itu. Jinwoo berjalan tanpa arah, ia menjadi linglung, ia tidak ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Mino. Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang, ia merapatkan mantelnya, kulitnya seperti mati rasa ketika dinginnya salju mendera kulitnya, tetapi itu tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya. Mata rusa itu menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya, air mata terkutuknya tidak juga mau berhenti mengalir, rasanya sakit... Mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika Mino berciuman dengan pelacur di luar sana atau dengan siapapun yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik, tapi ini... Taehyun... sahabat mereka, sahabat Mino sendiri, Jinwoo bahkan tidak habis pikir Mino bisa serendah itu.

Ah, ya... Jinwoo teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba Jinwoo tertawa kecil disela tangisnya, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tentu saja dia yang bodoh, sudah berkali-kali Mino mengatakan mereka hanya _partner_. Jinwoo adalah milik Mino, tapi Mino bukan miliknya. Jinwoo mencintai Mino, tapi apakah seorang Song Mino mengerti apa itu cinta? Tentu saja semua yang dilakukan seorang Song Mino adalah berdasarkan nafsu semata kan? Jadi tidak masalah jika itu sahabatnya sendiri. Jinwoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan, tapi kenapa kali ini sakitnya beratus-ratus kali lipat. Kadang Song Mino memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya, tapi di waktu lain Song Mino juga bisa memberikan seratus kesakitan padanya. Semua kemewahan memang diberikan Mino padanya, uang, rumah yang megah, fasilitas hidup yang tiada batas, perlindungan hidup yang nyaman secara fisik karena Jinwoo terbebas dari pembudakan sex pamannya Choi Seunghyun, tetapi semua ini tak berarti apa-apa tanpa cinta. Jinwoo menginginkan cinta Song Mino, ingin memiliki Mino seutuhnya. Dan kenapa rasanya begitu mustahil, apakah orang seperti Mino sanggup mencintai, apakah Mino mengerti bagaimana caranya mencintai?

Sebelah tangan Jinwoo terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan mantelnya dimana dekat dengan letak jantungnya berdetak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya mencoba untuk menggantikan sedikit rasa sakit dari dalam hatinya.

Jinwoo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia tersenyum kecil, ini adalah rumah peninggalan orang tuanya sebelum meninggal dunia. Semua perabotan dan kursi sudah hampir berdebu, sudah sebulan ia tidak datang kemari, biasanya minimal seminggu sekali ia datang untuk sekedar membersihkan rumahnya. Jinwoo duduk di sofa tempat biasa ayahnya setiap pagi membaca koran dan ibunya akan dengan setia membawakan secangkir kopi hangat. Jinwoo bahagia, amat sangat bahagia sebelum orang tuanya meninggal dan akhirnya ia harus tinggal dengan pamannya yang memiliki kelainan _sexual_. Dalam lima tahun hidupnya hanya penuh dengan cambukan dan alat-alat _sex_ yang tadinya ia tidak tau itu apa, ia begitu polos saat itu. Ketika umurnya masih sangat muda ia begitu naif dengan menganggap semua orang baik seperti ayah dan ibunya, tapi semua pikiran itu hancur ketika ia mengenal pamannya, ia menjadi takut pada semua orang, ia tidak ingin disentuh siapapun, . Sampai pada suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan pria yang senantiasa menjaganya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang walaupun ada saatnya pria itu bisa berubah menjadi pemarah, tetapi Jinwoo menikmati setiap perjalanannya bersama dengan pria itu, dan pria itu adalah Song Mino. Hingga pada saatnya Jinwoo begitu mencintai Mino tapi dengan tragisnya Mino tidak pernah mencintainya, Mino hanya menganggapnya seorang _partner_.

Jinwoo mengangkat telfonnya yang berdering sejak tadi, meneguhkan hatinya untuk mendengar suara orang di seberang sana

"Kim Jinwoo, dengarkan aku." ya, itu song Mino, laki-laki tan itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah jika keinginannya belum terpenuhi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, saat itu Taehyun mabuk." _Oh, jadi Taehyun yang mabuk, tapi Mino sadar kan?_ "Aku kasihan padanya." _Kasihan? tapi aku lihat kau begitu menikmati ciuman itu Mino_. " Taehyun mengira aku adalah Seungyoon karena—"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jinwoo dengan lirih memotong ucapan Mino. "Untuk apa menjelaskan padaku? Aku siapa? Kau sendiri yang bilang kita bukan apa-apa selain _partner sex_." Jinwoo berkata dengan lirih, nadanya tenang tapi terdengar menyakitkan.

Mino terdiam sejenak, dia juga tidak mengerti, ia hanya ingin menjelaskan kepada Jinwoo, ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam hatinya ketika melihat mimik terluka pada wajah Jinwoo saat melihat dirinya dan Taehyun berciuman tadi.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku hanya tidak mau kau berfikir aku seperti laki-laki bajingan yang akan mencium siapa saja." tidak, bukan itu... bukan itu yang Mino khawatirkan, dia hanya ingin mempertahankan gengsinya, '_ada apa denganku_?' batinnya sendiri berkecamuk dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia sebrengsek ini. Mino menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kim Jinwoo..." Jinwoo hanya diam, perlahan-lahan meletakkan ponselnya dan menghidupkan mode _loud speaker_, tangannya bahkan sudah tidak kuat menggenggam ponsel, dia ingin tidur, ingin istirahat, ia begitu lelah tetapi ia ingin dengar apa yang akan Mino katakan.

"Kim Jinwoo..." masih tidak ada balasan

"KIM JINWOO DENGARKAN AKU!" nafas mino tersengal-sengal ia meluapkan emosinya, ia begitu frustasi, dia sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apa perasaannya. Ia membanting ponselnya ke meja nakas menjadikan semua yang ada di atas nakas berantakan.

Di seberang telfon nafas Jinwoo terdengar lemah, matanya berkunang-kunang, Jinwoo terbatuk dan mengeluarkan bercak darah melalui mulutnya. Dia masih menunggu Mino berbicara, tetapi tidak sanggup lagi membalas, matanya yang sayu mulai menutup dan akhirnya kegelapan menghampirinya.

Mino mengacak rambutnya, dia kacau, ia tidak ingin berbicara seperti itu, bukan itu yang ingin ia jelaskan pada Jinwoo. Laki-laki tan itu mengambil ponselnya kembali dari nakas untuk menghubungi Jinwoo lagi, tetapi ketika melihat layar ponselnya masih hidup, itu artinya telfonnya masih tersambung dengan Jinwoo.

"Kim Jinwoo?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Kim Jinwoo jawab aku!" Mino mulai panik dan cemas, fikirannya hanya terfokus pada Jinwoo, ada apa sebenarnya? Firasatnya tidak baik. Dengan tergesa laki-laki itu mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya, membanting pintu apartemen dan berlari menuju tempat dimana mobilnya parkir secepat yang dia bisa.

"Tidak! Jangan lagi, aku mohon, aku mohon..." racau Mino.

Mino menghubungi sekretaris Park dengan ponselnya yang lain untuk melacak dimana nomor Jinwoo berada, sedangkan ponsel sebelumnya masih tersambung dengan Jinwoo. Mino berkali-kali masih mencoba memanggil Jinwoo tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Jinwoo... Kim Jinwoo aku mohon... jawab aku." Sebelah tangan Mino masih memegang ponsel. "Kim Jinwoo kumohon... kau boleh semarah apapun padaku, caci maki aku, pukul aku sepuasmu tapi jawab aku, aku mohon." Mino mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba karena ia benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana, masih belum ada kabar dari sekretaris Park mengenai dimana Jinwoo berada.

"Kim Jinwoo." Panggil Mino dengan lirih, "Aku memang manusia terbrengsek di dunia ini, aku sering menyakitimu, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mencintai, aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, aku bukan manusia." Mino berhenti sejenak, tenggorokannya tercekat, Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas? "Tapi percayalah padaku satu hal, kau adalah satu-satunya yang paling berarti dalam hidupku di dunia ini, tidak ada tempat senyaman selain berada di sisimu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Jinwoo.

"Kim Jinwoo... maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." ucap Mino frustasi.

\- Coup D'etat -

Note: *Sajangnim = Presiden Direktur

To be continued...

Mohon maaf lagi-lagi updatenya kelamaan dan maaf kalau hasilnya jelek, tapi saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin update kali ini.

By the way, mungkin pada bingung ya ngeliat Mino kok labil bener sih, tp di kehidupan nyata sebenarnya ada orang kayak gitu, kadang dia bisa jadi penyayang banget, tapi dia juga bisa tiba-tiba jadi monster yang pemarah, tapi ujung-ujungnya orang kayak gini bakalan nyesel sama apa yang dia perbuat. Nah gitu deh intinya :D

Tapi overall, kisah SongKim disini terinspirasi sama kehidupan SongKim di asli sih hahaha. Mata (SongKim shipper) saya sering ngeliat Mino itu selalu menghindar atau nolak kalau Jinwoo ngajak skinship contohnya kalau Jinwoo mau meluk atau nyium Mino di depan umum , pasti deh Mino menghindar mulu, jadi gemes hehe, jadi kayak lagu di atas _'Why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?'_, tapi disamping itu Mino juga kadang perhatian sih sama Jinwoo.

Oke deh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, semoga yang baca suka sama chapter ini ya karena nerusinnya butuh perjuangan juga ( ) Jangan lupa untuk review dan klik kolom favorite yaa supaya kalau update kelihatan hehe.

Terima kasih semuanya...


End file.
